nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel Cebara
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French, Spanish, Dutch, Slovakian |spouse=Lynelle Farr |children= |parents= |home=Charleston, Sylvania |home2 = |home3 = |partner=Lynelle Farr |placebirth= Verland, Sylvania |datebirth=8 May, 1974 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Politician, academic, political commentator }} Marcel Paul Cebara (born 8 May, 1974 in Verland, East Sylvania) is a Lovian United Left politician, academic and political commentator, who was formerly a Member of the Congress, the Governor of Kings, the Minister of Education and the deputy leader of his party. In late 2014, Cebara stepped away from the forefront of the Lovian political scene, choosing to focus on a career in political advocacy and journalism. As of March 2015, Cebara and his family are living in New York, as he has taken up a short-term teaching post at Columbia University, lecturing and undertaking resarch in Political History. After completing his placement in the United States, Cebara has hinted that he will establish his own think-tank, and write a series of books about Lovian politics. Biography Marcel Paul Cebara was born on May 8th 1974 in the small hamlet of Verland, East Sylvania to Patrick Cebara, a Slovakian-American university lecturer, and Miriam Armand, a French environmentalist and social activist. Cebara has Slovakian ancestry on his father's branch of the family, through his paternal grandfather, Oldoich Cebara who emigrated from Slovakia to New York in 1939 as well British ancestry through his paternal grandmother, whose parents emigrated from Cornwall, England to Boston in 1910. On his mother's side of the family, he has mainly French ancestry, but also some Italian and German ancestry. At the age of seven, Cebara and his family moved to London, settling in the north of the city. His father worked as a university lecturer at University College London, teaching Politics and International Relations. Meanwhile, his mother worked as a researcher for an environmental and civil rights organisation. Cebara attended university in the city, graduating from UCL in 1996 with a degree in Politics and History. Shortly after graduating, Cebara returned to Lovia, where he worked as a political researcher for several educational charities, and later for a Slovakian cultural institute in Hurbanova. He continued to work for several charities and not-for-profit organisations until 2013, when he entered politics. In 2013, Cebara played a large part in founding the Charleston Educational Trust which aims to provide free, high-quality education to the children of Charleston, his hometown. Later that month, he announced that he would run for councillor in the Train Village Local Elections, in which he won a seat. In the 2013 referendum on the Lovian monarchy, Cebara voted in favour of a republic, but later commented "despite the fact that I backed a republic, it will be great for Lovia to have a monarch active in public life" That autumn, when speculation about the state elections begun, Cebara hinted to fellow party members that he would be running in Kings. Cebara later confirmed the news during a speech in Portland, saying that his priorities would include devolution, education and healthcare. Cebara won the election, winning 45% of the popular vote. Key achievements in his term as Governor included healthcare and electoral reform, and devolving more powers to the State Council. Cebara later ran for Congress, with his party list winning ten seats, and United Left winning the most seats in Congress of any party. Shortly after the election, Prime Minister and fellow UL politician Justin Abrahams named Cebara as Minister of Education in the Abrahams I Government. Cebara served as a Member of Congress and Governor of Kings until the end of 2014, when he chose to take some time away from frontline politics. Personal life In 2003, he married Lynelle Farr at a civil ceremony in East Sylvania, they have a son and a daughter; Ben (born 2005) and Ruby (born 2010). He lives with his family in Charleston, Sylvania Cebara has been a member of United Left since its foundation, and was previously part of the now defunct Labour Party. Politically, Cebara has described himself as being on the centre-left of the political spectrum. Cebara has also described himself as being a progressive social democrat. Cebara is an atheist, and a member of the Lovian Freethought Academy. In addition to his native English, Cebara speaks French, Spanish, Slovakian and Dutch. Cebara learned Dutch at a very young age, as he was born and attended elementary school in the Dutch speaking hamlet of Verland. Trivia * Due to his diverse ancestry, Marcel is known for his unusual accent. He speaks the Beaver River dialect of Lovian English, albeit with heavy British inflections in his accent, because of time spent living in the United Kingdom. * It is publically known that Marcel drinks heavy amounts of Earl Grey tea. He has been seen in public on several occasions drinking from a large flask of tea. Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel Cebara, Marcel